As Estrelas Não Têm Nada a Ver Com Isso
by Madam Spooky
Summary: Dizem que o destino das pessoas está escrito nas estrelas. O que acontecerá na vida de Kenshin e Kaoru quando Sano decide ser o escritor? K&K (CAPÍTULO 1!)
1. Prólogo

**AS ESTRELAS NÃO TÊM NADA A VER COM ISSO**

**Autora:** Madam Spooky  
**E-mail:** spooky_rae@terra.com.br

**Retratação:** As personagens de Rurouni Kenshin pertencem a Nobuhiro Watsuki, não a mim. Não tenho intenção de obter lucro com este fanfic, apenas divertir fãs do anime.

**N/A:** Oi, gente!! Estou de volta com mais um fanfic de Rurouni Kenshin. Eu tinha prometido a mim mesma que não ia publicar nada até terminar um dos outros, mas... *olha para o chão e começa a fazer círculos imaginários com o pé* Vou tentar não demorar muito com os capítulos. **_^_^ _** Desta vez, a idéia do fanfic também não me pertence, ela pertence a _Chibi-lua_ que me deixou escreve-la (obrigada, Chibi, eu espero não decepcionar). E obrigada também a _Dai_, pela ajuda que me deu com este prólogo. 

Espero que se divirtam!!! 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  


Prólogo - Uma Manhã Absolutamente Normal 

  
  
  


**O dia está frio e nublado, clima estranho para uma manhã de verão. Eu olho a minha volta e posso sentir o vento circular sobre minha cabeça e envolver as folhas das árvores próximas, levando-as com ele em uma dança colorida e bem articulada. É o rito que precede a chegada do outono todos os anos e eu levaria um longo tempo apreciando-o se não tivesse que continuar correndo.**

**Não faz muito tempo que amanheceu e a cidade ainda está mortalmente quieta. De vez em quando ouço o ranger de uma porta se abrindo e vejo quando um cidadão despreocupado sai para o quintal de casa ainda espreguiçando-se, tentando organizar os pensamentos e se lembrar o que planejara fazer esta manhã.**

**Lavar roupa; era isso que eu faria se tivesse despertado como um deles, como o homem comum que sou desde aquele dia abençoado que me trouxe Kaoru Kamiya e uma nova vida. Eu não posso imaginar qualquer coisa que me desse mais prazer neste momento que sentir a água fria sobre minhas mãos, o aroma suave do sabão embrenhando-se na leveza dos tecidos até deixa-los tão imaculados quanto eu gostaria de me sentir algum dia. Mas eu não posso fazer nada esta manhã e desconfio que não poderei fazer por muitas outras se não continuar correndo.**

**As casas vão passando uma a uma e logo as ruas e bairros. Estou correndo em círculos. A muito meu atordoamento me lançou a um estado de torpor sem precedentes. Minhas pernas se movem por reflexo enquanto minha mente vaga por lugares mais seguros, mais racionais, onde eu não preciso passar por essa provação.**

**Eu evito olhar para as calçadas ao meu redor e para os homens que me observam com expressões curiosas, espantadas ou com pequenos sorrisos maliciosos no rosto. Eu quase posso ver Seijuurou Hiko entre eles, com sua inseparável garrafa de sake, gargalhando loucamente e gritando que só seu estúpido pupilo para se meter em uma enrascada como aquela e correr simplesmente. Mas, raios, o que mais eu poderia fazer se não isso?**

**Afasto o horrível pensamento e novamente tomo consciência de minhas pernas. Não demora muito para que meu senso de direção também retorne e eu finalmente compreenda onde estou.**

**E eu me sinto horrorizado por isso.**

**A rua do mercado se torna nítida a minha frente e eu já posso ouvir os gritos entusiasmados de "promoção de tofu", "kimonos pela metade do preço" e outros anúncios semelhantes vindos dos primeiros comerciantes do dia. Pobres infelizes. Eu, que fiz um voto de não matar e proteger os fracos, agora estou levando até eles uma verdadeira tempestade. Pensando bem, o pobre infeliz serei eu mesmo, a noite, nos próximos dias, quando deitar em minha cama e não conseguir fechar os olhos de tanto remorso.**

**Isso se eu ainda tiver uma cama. Se a senhorita Kaoru me perdoar.**

**A curva que a rua faz pouco antes do mercado ambulante está a menos de cem metros a minha frente. Eu que estava tentando correr o mais rápido que podia sem trair minhas habilidades de espadachim, agora diminuo a velocidade. Não quero dobrar aquela esquina, mas não há outra maneira de escapar do meu problema. As construções a minha volta são altas demais até mesmo para mim e mesmo toda a minha experiência em batalha que me ensinou a ser criativo em situações extremas não está ajudando. Ah, droga... A esquina vem aí, seja o que Kami-sama quiser.**

**Eu dobro a esquina e, apesar da vontade de fechar os olhos com força e só abrir quando tudo estiver terminado, eu os obrigo a permanecerem atentos ao caminho a minha frente. Lá estão todos eles, comerciantes e clientes. Posso ver uma mulher, vestida com roupas estranhas, escolhendo frutas em uma barraca um pouco afastada, a primeira que será atingida quando eu passar por lá.**

**- Saiam daí!! - eu grito, na tentativa de chamar a atenção dela.**

**As pessoas que tomavam café em uma boteco na esquina, a maioria bêbados segurando suas garrafas de sake, abraçados a mulheres vestidas com kimonos escandalosamente decotados, olham para mim com interesse. Eu continuo correndo e acenando loucamente para a mesma mulher que não dá sinal de ter me entendido e ouço quando eles gritam, assobiam e alguns até fogem ao ver do que eu estou fugindo.**

**- Cara de sorte! - um deles diz e joga sua garrafa contra a calçada.**

**A mulher que comprava frutas está olhando para mim abismada e eu quase sorrio aliviado. Ela me viu. Ela finalmente me viu e vai dar o alarme. Talvez algumas mercadorias sejam danificadas, mas pelo menos haverá tempo de todos saírem da frente e eu poderei passar com a consciência mais leve.**

**Ela grita alguma coisa. Eu percebo que ninguém está se mexendo e desmancho o sorriso, preocupado. É com grande horror que vejo a mulher largar suas compras na barraca e posicionar-se de braços abertos no meio da rua, bem na minha frente. Em exatamente dez segundos eu estarei lá e ela vai conseguir me prender. Eu não poderei passar sem machuca-la. Oh, Kami, o que devo fazer?**

**Então a salvação aparece bem na minha frente como uma luz que se acende de repente bem em cima da porta enquanto se tateia em um quarto escuro. Uma construção pequena, que parece ser um armazém, mas eu não tenho certeza nem tempo de averiguar. Eu corro para ela, dou impulso, salto por cima de uma gaiola cheia de pássaros e depois para cima de uma barraca. De lá impulsiono meu corpo com toda a força que consigo reunir e salto para o telhado do prédio ficando a salvo.**

**Com pesar eu olho para baixo e vejo o meu receio tornar-se realidade. A multidão de mulheres que me perseguia continua correndo, poucas tendo captado meu movimento, e seguem pela rua levando barracas, clientes e comerciantes junto com elas. Como pude ser tão descuidado? Eu poderia ter tomado o caminho da floresta, mas acabei voltando para a cidade como alguém que nunca pisara em Tokyo. Talvez eu não tenha me dado conta, mas tenha voltado por ela, por Kaoru. Eu preciso encontra-la antes que seja tarde e explicar que ela não viu o que pensa que viu. Ou melhor, ela viu sim, mas dessa vez, por mais que se diga que essa é a desculpa preferida dos homens, eu juro que não foi minha culpa.**

**Eu olho para todos os lados procurando uma maneira de chegar ao dojo Kamiya até calcular que estarei seguro se seguir por cima das casas. Lá embaixo elas já começam a se organizar e tentar desesperadamente escalar as paredes para chegar até mim. Posso ver uma escada sendo trazida por uma mulher muito bonita que me lança um olhar cheio de luxúria. A pouco mais de meio ano atrás, isso seria um convite irresistível para mim, mas agora ela me afeta tanto quanto um cachorro abanando o rabo. Ela não é Kaoru, nenhuma delas é. Tudo que eu quero é chegar ao dojo e explicar inúmeras vezes até que ela entenda. Depois sim, eu poderei sair e ter uma longa conversa com Sano e, ao término dela, se ele não correr suficientemente rápido, talvez abrir uma exceção aquele meu voto de não matar...**

**Talvez tenha sido o desejo de rever Kaoru, talvez o de torcer o pescoço de Sano, mas aos saltos, de telhado em telhado, consigo chegar à entrada do dojo e estar finalmente em casa e seguro. Agora não ouço mais as vozes delas gritando meu nome como se estivessem loucas e o silêncio me conforta. Na rua há apenas um casal de pedestres que, ocupados demais adorando um ao outro, sequer percebem minha presença. Perfeito. Talvez o pesadelo tenha acabado e elas não me encontrem. Eu poderei entrar no dojo e não sair de lá até que o meu nome seja completamente esquecido.**

**Eu entro correndo e passo direto para o quarto da minha anfitriã.**

**- Kaoru, eu juro que não era minha intenção! - digo ao mesmo tempo em que escancaro a porta sem sequer me preocupar em bater. Corro o risco de flagra-la se trocando e levar uma surra de bokken, mas eu não penso nisso até ser tarde para voltar atrás. - Eu quero me desculpar pelo que houve...**

**Ela não está no quarto. Não estava na sala quando passei, então o mais provável é que ainda não tenha voltado. Mas que azar... O que mais poderia dar errado hoje? Só falta Kaoru decidir ficar na clínica como sempre faz quando está zangada comigo. Eu penso que o sentimento a faz esquecer que o dojo é a casa dela, deixada pelo pai dela, pertencente à família dela, não a minha. Ela poderia gritar e jogar as minhas coisas pela janela quando quisesse e ordenar que eu sumisse da vida dela e não aparecesse nunca mais, mas ela não faz isso. Minha Kaoru pensa em mim até mesmo quando me odeia e eu a amo por isso.**

**- Kaoru?**

**Nada na cozinha, nada nos outros quartos, nada atrás do dojo. Ela não está em lugar nenhum e eu não posso sair para procura-la. Se eu encontrar aquela multidão de loucas apaixonadas não vai sobrar um pedacinho sequer do rurouni para contar a história. O estado de minhas roupas fala por mim. Chega a ser engraçado que o lendário Battousai tenha que passar por uma coisa assim. Se isso tivesse acontecido há dez anos atrás talvez eu matasse todas elas alegando que estavam importunando minha paz e se colocando na frente do objetivo da era pacífica, mas eu não tenho mais esse argumento nos dias de hoje. Inferno, eu nem tenho mais a minha velha espada. Não que eu iria mata-las se pudesse, mas quando eu penso no problema que me causaram... De qualquer maneira terei que permanecer aqui, não ouso arriscar. Quero estar vivo e de preferência inteiro quando tiver a conversa que poderá mudar minha vida. Tudo o que eu posso fazer no momento é trocar de roupa e esperar.**

**Começo a andar sem pressa em direção ao quarto quando ouço o temido barulho de vozes:**

**- Kenshin! Kenshin! Kenshin!**

**São elas. De alguma maneira souberam que eu viria para o dojo e agora estão vindo atrás de mim.**

**- Kenshin! Kenshin! Kenshin!**

**Não, não, agora não... O ruído aumenta de volume a cada segundo, o que significa que elas estão chegando mais perto. Eu já estou em pânico, mas consigo ficar ainda pior ao constatar que não lembro de ter fechado o portão da frente. Ele estava aberto quando eu cheguei e entrei com tanta pressa para falar com a senhorita Kaoru que não me lembrei de fecha-lo.**

**- Os portões estão abertos e elas estão chegando perto... - eu repito, para dar consistência à idéia. É difícil para alguém como eu admitir que cometeu tamanha burrice. Talvez faça parte da minha sina, todas essas mostras de incompetência devem estar escritas no grande livro do destino, que fica nas estrelas, em algum lugar do universo, dizendo que o dia em que finalmente Battousai, o retalhador será vencido é justamente hoje. E não por um espadachim poderoso, vindo do passado em busca de vingança ou de um oponente forte para enfrentar, mas por um maldito batalhão de histéricas querendo um showzinho particular com um ruivo, pouca roupa e muita bebida.**

**O que eu fui fazer...?**

**Eu penso nas chances de escapatória que ainda tenho como um desesperado. Posso me esconder no quarto se eu quiser, mas é improvável que não me encontrem lá. Quantas elas são? Cem? Duzentas? Eu posso me lembrar delas ocupando a rua do mercado como a avalanche de pessoas saindo do antigo Coliseu de Roma depois de ver leões devorando cristãos inocentes. A diferença é que nesse caso, elas são os leões e eu sou a presa. Não sou cristão, mas pela primeira vez na vida, sou inocente.**

**_"Perfeito, Himura"_, soa a voz de Battousai dentro da minha cabeça, completando o meu dia. _"Anos de luta contra os espadachins mais poderosos do Japão e eu nunca consegui nos matar, em compensação, você só precisou de uma noite e uma garrafa. Eu espero que esteja satisfeito, morreremos com honra",_ havia um indiscutível tom de deboche nessa última palavra e eu começo a sacudir a cabeça a fim de me livrar desses pensamentos. Eu não preciso de um assassino debochado complicando minha vida agora. E eu me recuso a morrer. Mesmo que elas consigam me pegar, eu duvido que queriam a minha morte. Eu só não vou ficar aqui parado esperando para descobrir se tenho ou não razão.**

**- Kenshin! Kenshin! Kenshin!**

**As vozes estão quase no portão e eu não vou mentir, dizendo que não estou em pânico. Eu estou em pânico. Nunca senti tanto medo na vida. Não por mim. Até então todas as batalhas foram algo simples: viver ou morrer, e eu podia controlar isso, mas o que está lá fora... Droga, eu estou com medo de um bando de mulheres!**

**Kaoru merece uma explicação e eu não vou decepciona-la. Também penso em Sano que merece cada pontinha de dor que eu possa faze-lo sentir. Começo a me lembrar de Kaoru mandando Yahiko guardar algum material de treinamento no... Porão! O dojo tem um porão!**

**Eu corro para fora e começo a vasculhar o terreno até encontrar um pequeno alçapão quase imperceptível perto da parede do salão de treinamento. O lugar está cheio de trastes velhos, deve haver muita poeira e eu nem imagino o que mais, mas agora é tudo o que eu tenho. Já sobrevivi a situações piores e por isso não penso duas vezes antes de abrir a portinhola e pular para dentro, fechando-a atrás de mim de maneira que ela fique tão oculta quanto estivera antes.**

**Bem a tempo. Posso ouvir o barulho dos passos delas ecoando sobre minha cabeça e suas vozes chamando por mim. Eu não me mexo e levo minha mente para longe dali, para perto de Kaoru, tentando imaginar o sorriso deslumbrante que ela exibirá da próxima vez que nos virmos, quando eu disser tudo que tenho guardado para mim mesmo nos últimos meses e ela entender que nada disso está acontecendo por minha culpa. Ela saberá nem que eu tenha que torturar Sanosuke até que ele confesse.**

**Eu fecho os olhos e a vejo. O barulho da multidão abandona meus sentidos. No instante seguinte não há mais porão nem perseguidoras apaixonadas. Há apenas eu, Kaoru e o vislumbre de um belo futuro.**  
  
  


FIM DE PRÓLOGO

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


E então? Muito estranho? Caso a resposta seja sim, eu fico muito feliz!! Hehe...

Continua??? Por favor, comentem!!

**Madam Spooky**, que adora coisas estranhas, como não poderia deixar de ser... **_=^-^x=_**


	2. Capítulo 1

**AS ESTRELAS NÃO TÊM NADA A VER COM ISSO  
**  


**Autora:** Madam Spooky  
**E-mail:** spooky_rae@terra.com.br  
  


**Retratação: **As personagens de Rurouni Kenshin pertencem a Nobuhiro Watsuki, não a mim. Não tenho intenção de obter lucro com este fanfic, apenas divertir fãs do anime.

**N/A:** Mil desculpas pela demora!!! Gripe, matéria acumulada, defeito no computador... Foi praticamente uma conspiração. Fora isso, eu andei reescrevendo esse capítulo umas tantas vezes... Minha intenção era escrever a história inteira na primeira pessoa, mas cheguei a conclusão de que algumas coisas importantes ficariam irremediavelmente de fora, e voltei ao rascunho inicial, na terceira. Devo voltar com o Kenshin narrando no último capítulo.

Bom, chega de conversa, divirtam-se!  
  


_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Capítulo 1 - Tudo Começou...  
  
  
  


_Uma Semana Antes_

**Sanosuke sempre teve orgulho de ser um homem sem raízes. Gostava de viver por aí, de um lado a outro, sem saber o que esperar do instante seguinte. Não tinha uma casa. O lugar no subúrbio onde vivia tinha sido ocupado por ele como estadia provisória quando chegara aquela cidade, isso graças à bondade de um senhor que salvou de um bando de arruaceiros certa vez, mas de quem nunca se preocupou sequer em aprender o nome. Muitos podiam rir e zombar que o grande Zanza vivia de caridade, mas nenhum poderia negar o quão agradável era ter um teto sobre sua cabeça quando a noite caía fria e desapiedada, ainda que a maneira como o conseguira não tivesse sido a mais admirável.**

**E era assim que ele via o lugar onde vivia, como um teto e nada mais, mas sempre agradecido aos céus por não ser um dos tantos em situação pior do que ele. Seu espaço não era um lar. Mas quem precisava de quatro paredes apertadas quando tinha o mundo inteiro para chamar de** _minha casa?_

**Quanto tempo fazia mesmo, desde que chegara a Tokyo? Podia se lembrar de ter sido há menos de um ano atrás. Naquela época chamaria de maluco quem tivesse lhe dito que ficaria por tanto tempo, mas foi exatamente o que acontecera. Ali ele reencontrara seus antigos ideais, reencontrara o Sanosuke Sagara que deixara para trás no dia em que a cabeça de seu capitão foi exposta em praça pública tantos anos antes. Ali ele encontrara mais amigos do que jamais imaginara chegar a ter e acabara ficando e esquecendo de todo o mais. O tempo foi passando e o dia da partida nunca chegara, mas agora, apesar de tudo o que encontrara naquela terra, começava a sentir seu espírito aventureiro inquietar-se, clamando por novos ares, sentindo a velha conhecida necessidade de conhecer novas terras palpitando no peito com uma insistência dolorosa. O Japão já tinha lhe dado sua quota de aventuras.**

**Foram esses pensamentos, cada vez mais insistentes, que o levara a caminhar naquele dia até o dojo Kamiya. Falaria com Kenshin sobre aquela necessidade súbita de partir e perguntaria o que ele pensava. Aquilo poderia a princípio parecer mais um plano para conseguir comida grátis - e já que estava indo até lá em plena hora do almoço, não recusaria o convite -, mas acima de tudo, precisava mesmo ouvir o que Kenshin Himura, o amigo que devolvera sua fé nos homens e a pessoa em quem mais confiava tinha a dizer. Ele sempre parecia ter as palavras certas em todas as ocasiões e Sano sabia que lhe daria uma resposta esclarecedora. Kenshin não o deixaria ir se ele não estiver fazendo a coisa certa.**

**Quando deu por si, já estava na frente do dojo. O portão estava aberto como se o convidasse a entrar. Estranhamente, não se ouvia nenhum barulho lá dentro. Àquela hora da manhã, Kaoru e Yahiko já deveriam estar praticando e eles sempre faziam uma verdadeira guerra durante os treinos. Sano pensou um pouco. Talvez os dois tivessem ido a um dos dojos vizinhos, onde Kaoru dava aula de vez em quando. Isso seria muito bom, pois poderia falar com Kenshin sem ser interrompido. Por enquanto preferia que ninguém mais soubesse daquela sua idéia de ir embora, especialmente Kaoru. Ela contaria a Megumi e sua história com a doutora era algo complicado, em que teria ainda que pensar. Ele contaria a todos no momento certo.**

**Sano atravessou o portão devagar, decidido a não fazer barulho. Achava que o mais prudente seria primeiro investigar se Kenshin estava realmente sozinho e evitar surpresas. Podia imaginar o escândalo que seria se começasse a falar e Kaoru aparecesse de repente. Ela gritaria com ele como uma educadora que pegou um menino no meio de uma travessura, censurando-o por pensar em ir embora e deixar sua amiga sozinha, indefesa, desamparada e todos os adjetivos que podem se enquadrar a todas as mulheres no mundo, com exceção da doutora Raposa. Em seguida sairia correndo em direção a clínica antes mesmo que ele pudesse impedi-la, com sua versão cheia de opiniões acusadoras e frases do tipo** _"deixe-o fazer o que quiser, aquele idiota não vela a pena",_ **que ele considerava típicas das mulheres.**

**Nenhum sinal de vida no quintal nem no alpendre e o salão de treinamento continuava no mais profundo silêncio. Ele seguiu em frente, passando direto para a cozinha. Kenshin costumava passar as manhãs absorto entre uma das duas atividades que regiam sua existência: lavar roupa ou cozinhar. Levando em conta que a tina que ele sempre usava na primeira podia ser vista secando sob o sol, completamente vazia, Sano imaginou que já tivesse terminado sua seção diária de 'treinamento'. Era uma idéia louca, até mesmo engraçada, mas de vez em quando se pegava imaginando se toda a roupa que lavara na vida tinha sua parcela de crédito na força e resistência sobre-humana de Kenshin. O ex-rurouni parecia ser capaz de deixar qualquer peça de roupa imaculada por pior que estivesse e ele não podia negar que aquilo era um talento, ainda mais quando ele mesmo não conseguia deixar a própria roupa em um estado decente de uso quando se dignava a lavá-la e sempre acabava por recorrer a doutora.**

**Então tinha sobrado o almoço, outro talento natural de Kenshin, se é que ele não devia generalizar e classifica-lo logo como homem do lar. Almoço estava perfeito, ele mataria dois coelhos com uma só cajadada. Eles até poderiam comer enquanto conversavam. Estava quase sentindo o cheiro do peixe assado e bolinhos de arroz, mas não sabia se por eles realmente existirem ou pela auto-sugestão. Outro pensamento engraçado o assaltou: talvez Kenshin não tivesse talento para tarefas domésticas, talvez ele fosse mágico como os homens que ele já vira cortando ao meio pessoas dentro de caixas nos festivais. Só um mágico para fazer com que a pouca comida que Kaoru conseguia comprar e os pouquíssimos peixes burros o suficiente para morderem a isca do péssimo pescador que Kenshin era, desse para alimentar três pessoas e ocasionais convidados - ele mesmo, na maioria das vezes. Sano às vezes se compadecia do ex-rurouni. Perguntava-se se trabalhar o dia inteiro em casa como uma mulher era realmente o que ele desejava para si o resto da vida. Será que era feliz como estava? Será que seu espírito não olhava a estrada nostalgicamente de vez em quando?**

**Ao chegar a porta da cozinha, Sano parou e espiou lá dentro. Kenshin estava de costas, com um esfregão entre as mãos, limpando com afinco qualquer coisa que caíra no chão. Na falta de roupa para lavar e comida para fazer, Kenshin sempre pode se distrair com um esfregão, ele não esperaria menos do amigo. De repente, o ruivo parou e olhou para cima pensativamente, com um olhar que Sano descreveria como meio bobo se estivesse em um ângulo de onde pudesse vê-lo de frente. Quando o ex-lutador estava prestes a revelar sua presença, Kenshin virou o esfregão para cima, pigarreou e disse:**

**- Kaoru, eu...**

**Sanosuke estancou no mesmo lugar, incrédulo. Kenshin estava falando com o esfregão? Mais estranho ainda: Kenshin tinha chamado e esfregão de Kaoru?**

**Tão absorto estava em fosse lá o que pensava estar fazendo, Kenshin continuou sem perceber o amigo do outro lado da porta. Não sentiu a presença, não escutou a exclamação de surpresa que ele deixara escapar diante da cena, sequer sentiu o cheiro das roupas que imploravam por sabão e água. Apenas continuou fitando o esfregão com aquele mesmo olhar apaixonado enquanto tentava dizer algo que parecia estar preso em sua garganta.**

**- Kaoru, eu sei que sou... que sou... apenas um... um... vagabundo de estrada... Não! - ele abaixou o esfregão e deu uma tapinha na própria cabeça. - Um vagabundo de estrada, Himura? - perguntou a si mesmo. - O que são os dez anos como rurouni perto dos cinco como Battousai? Responda!**

**Sano continuava escutando, cada vez mais perplexo. Em sua mente, três possibilidades se formaram: 1. Kenshin era um homem normal sentindo-se levemente perturbado aquele dia e resolvera falar consigo mesmo para aliviar a tensão. Possibilidade imediatamente descartada. Desde quando o homem que abrira caminho para o Japão entrar em uma nova era e que agora era viciado em lavagem de roupa e andava por aí com um gi rosa pode ser considerado uma pessoa normal? Ele devia ter tido um breve bloqueio mental para ter sugerido uma coisa dessas. 2. Estava presenciando uma discussão entre Kenshin Himura, o andarilho, e Battousai, o retalhador. Uau! Isso sim seria uma cena e tanto. Seu melhor amigo discutindo com seu alter ego levemente (levemente?) perturbado bem na sua frente... Fascinante se ele não tivesse chamado o esfregão de Kaoru. 3. Uma alternativa brilhante, lógica e provável: Kenshin ficou saturado de ser tratado como ama do lar e finalmente ficou maluco. Ou talvez Megumi tenha deixado algo escapar nos exames depois da última luta, ele tenha batido com a cabeça mais forte do que ela imaginara e agora estaria confundindo um esfregão com Kaoru...**

**Foi vez de Sano dar um tapa na própria cabeça. Confundir um esfregão com uma mulher... Pois sim... Só ele mesmo para pensar em uma coisa tão idiota. Não é a toa que todos o chamavam de burro.**

**Ele olhou para dentro da cozinha mais uma vez. Kenshin encarava o esfregão novamente, agora balbuciando qualquer coisa ininteligível.**

**- Ele ficou louco mesmo...**

**- Kaoru! - disse Kenshin de repente e olhou para o outro lado, como se evitando olhar nos olhos da garota, ou melhor, nas cerdas do utensílio de limpeza. - Eu tenho algo muito importante para te dizer... - ele respirou fundo outra vez e passou a respirar de uma maneira estranha, como Sano nunca o vira fazer nem mesmo em batalha. Kenshin parecia nervoso. Extremamente nervoso enquanto esperava... Que o esfregão respondesse? - É uma coisa que venho sentindo já há algum tempo... Uma coisa sobre a qual nós precisamos conversar...!**

**Nos próximos cinco minutos o silêncio reinou. Kenshin parecia ter se convertido em uma estátua, enquanto Sano pensava se continuava testemunhando a ridícula cena ou arrastava o amigo para a clínica de uma vez por todas.**

**- Droga! - gritou Kenshin, quebrando o silêncio. Sano deu um salto, o coração batendo rapidamente. O ex-rurouni não costumava ter esse tipo de atitude, mas ele não parecia ter se convertido em Battousai. Pensando bem, seria muito estranho se Battousai viesse à tona apenas porque um esfregão não respondera a seus apelos. No mesmo instante, Kenshin largou o objeto com força no chão e desabafou: - Droga, Kaoru! É tão difícil assim dizer que eu te amo? Não deveria ser...**

**Ele sentou-se no chão com a cabeça ruiva para baixo e Sano tratou de sair dali o mais rapidamente possível, evitando dar as costas à porta da cozinha. Agora que o espadachim desistira da brincadeira, logo perceberia sua presença e ele não queria que isso acontecesse. Por um lado seria ótimo zombar de Kenshin para o resto da vida com essa história de declarar o amor para um esfregão. Por outro, ele era seu amigo e precisava de ajuda. Não de ajuda com a cabeça, como pensara minutos antes, mas de ajuda com o coração.**

_"Minha especialidade...",_ **pensou Sano.**

**Em seguida, pôs-se a imaginar como seria Kenshin e Kaoru juntos e realmente apaixonados. Ele tinha certeza que Kaoru sentia algo por Kenshin e sempre achara que os dois acabariam por ficar juntos, ainda que fosse apenas pelo profundo agradecimento que Kenshin sentia por ela. Ele nunca tivera a menor desconfiança de que o espadachim ruivo também a amasse.** _"Provavelmente ele vai servir de escravo para ela o resto da vida, mas se é assim que ele se sente feliz, quem sou eu para discordar?"_

**- Muito bem, Kenshin! - disse Sano em voz alta. - Parece que Sanosuke Sagara ainda não pode partir. Uma última batalha me espera... - uma imagem de Kenshin falando com o esfregão lhe voltou a mente, fazendo-o concluir desanimado: - E parece que esta vai ser bem mais difícil do que qualquer outra que eu já tenha enfrentado.**

**Dizendo isso, Sano voltou a entrar no dojo, dessa vez fazendo até mais barulho do que o necessário, de modo a anunciar sua presença. Já estava ali mesmo, por que não um almoço grátis?**

* * *

_Mais Tarde_

**Tae deixou escapar um suspiro agoniado ao olhar mais uma vez para as caixas amontoadas no meio do restaurante Akabeko. Estava furiosa não só pelos imbecis dos carregadores tê-las deixado na passagem dos clientes, mas principalmente por ao invés do sake que pedira, terem trazido uma tal bebida exótica dos trópicos, mais forte do que qualquer uma que fosse comum no Japão.**

**- Elas têm um cheiro ruim. - disse Tsubame aproximando-se das caixas. Tae sequer a vira chegar. Estava muito ocupada fantasiando uma morte lenta e tortuosa para o responsável por aquela enorme mancada. - Tia? Você está bem?**

**Tae forçou um sorriso e balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Não disse nada. Sabia que se pronunciasse uma palavra que fosse, não conseguiria continuar controlando-se e explodiria em insultos contra o distribuidor daquela bebida esquisita cujo terrível odor estava impregnando todo o restaurante.**

**- O que vamos fazer com tudo isso? - perguntou Tsubame.**

**- Yahiko!!!!!!!! - Tae gritou tão alto que todos no lugar a fitaram assustados, inclusive sua jovem ajudante. Ela cerrou os punhos e sorriu para disfarçar. Não estava com ânimo para ouvir reclamações. Era bom que todos continuassem comendo e não a importunassem.**

**Menos de dez segundos se passaram antes que Yahiko aparecesse correndo. Ele olhou de Tsubame para Tae, que na sua opinião parecia estranha, e enxugou a testa com a manga do gi. Estivera trabalhando lá fora, no sol, até então, e naquele dia estava fazendo um bocado de calor.**

**- Estou aqui. - falou por fim.**

**- Me ajude aqui. - pediu Tae enquanto caminhava na direção das caixas. - Vamos levar isso tudo para o armazém antes que eu me aborreça ainda mais. - ela ergueu umas das caixas e entregou a Yahiko. Ele obedeceu sem questionar apenas lançando um olhar interrogativo a Tsubame que lhe respondeu com um quase sussurrado "depois nós conversamos". - Imagina se vou servir isso aos clientes. - continuou Tae, falando mais para si mesma que para o garoto. - Não consegui manter o Akabeko aberto por tanto tempo e manter nosso nome comercializando qualquer coisa...**

**A jovem mulher continuou resmungando durante todo o tempo em que passaram transportando as caixas de um lado a outro. Quando terminaram, ela liberou Yahiko para ir para casa e saiu com a intenção de banhar-se. O dia estava realmente quente e o exercício de transportar toda a estranha bebida não ajudara.**

**- O que será que ela vai fazer com tudo aquilo? - perguntou Tsubame enquanto oferecia a Yahiko um copo de água.**

**- Eu não sei. - ele respondeu arrebatando o copo das mãos da menina e bebendo tudo de um gole só. - De qualquer maneira, espero que ela consiga resolver isso logo. Quando a Tae fica de mau humor, sou eu quem paga o pato trabalhando dobrado.**

**Tsubame riu. Não era só Yahiko quem trabalhava dobrado naquelas desagradáveis e raras ocasiões, ela também, mas não se importava. Adorava trabalhar no Akabeko, não importava com que humor Tae estivesse nem quanto trabalho teria. O restaurante era o seu lar, o lugar em que se sentira mais feliz em sua vida e não seria um dia mais pesado que o normal que a faria pensar diferente.**

**- Agora você pode ir para o dojo. Eu tenho certeza que depois de um dia como esse, tia Kaoru vai deixa-lo descansar.**

**Yahiko suspirou ao ouvir o nome de Kaoru. Pois sim que ela o deixaria descansar. Tinham combinado um treino para aquele fim de tarde e ele sabia que nenhum cansaço físico que pudesse alegar faria a mestra substituta do estilo Kamiya Kasshin mudar de idéia.**

**- Até amanhã.**

**Foi tudo que o garoto disse enquanto livrava-se do avental - exigência para quando estivesse na cozinha, mas ele sempre o mantinha para não ter que ficar recolocando todo o tempo - e saía para a rua, ainda iluminada pelo sol da tarde que já enfraquecia, à medida que a noite se aproximava.**

**Mal andou três metros na direção contrária ao restaurante, reconheceu a silhueta de Sano, as mãos nos bolsos, uma espinha de peixe na boca, aproximando-se distraidamente. Quando os dois se olharam cara a cara, Yahiko balançou a cabeça desaprovadoramente para o outro e disse:**

**- Se está pensando em fazer o que eu tenho certeza que está pensando, é melhor desistir. Tae não está com humor para ouvir falar em comida de graça, ainda mais de uns tempos para cá quando ela resolveu prestar mais atenção nas suas contas e vive dizendo que você ainda vai leva-la a falência.**

**Sano olhou para os lados e para trás. Não havia mais que meia dúzia de pessoas na rua e todos andavam pelo outro lado, bem longe dos dois.**

**- Está falando comigo, garoto? - seu rosto se contraiu em uma expressão ofendida. - Posso saber porque todo mundo que me vê na rua do Akabeko acha que eu vou pedir alguma coisa a Tae? Eu sou um homem, sabia? Nós homens temos orgulho. Quando você for um de nós poderá compreender do que estou falando.**

**Yahiko engoliu a provocação. Em outra ocasião começaria a gritar que já era um homem, que parasse de trata-lo como criança e outros argumentos que ele mesmo sabia perfeitamente que não tinham nenhum fundamento, mas agora estava muito cansado para isso e resolveu adiar a contenda.**

**- Se você diz... Mas olha que eu falei sério. Tae recebeu um pedido errado e está muito irritada. Se você for até lá vai sair voando exatamente como da última vez que pediu dinheiro a Kaoru.**

**- Pedido errado, é? - Sano olhou para a porta do restaurante a distância, ponderando se seguia em frente ou deixava para fazer aquela visita em outra ocasião.**

**- É, se enganaram com o carregamento de sake. - respondeu Yahiko. - Trouxeram uma bebida forte, do novo mundo. A coisa tem um cheiro terrível de álcool, foi um suplício para levar tudo para o galpão.**

**- Bebida forte... - repetiu Sano agora ligeiramente interessado. - Mais forte que sake?**

**- Muito mais forte. Eu tenho pena do coitado que beber aquilo. Aposto que sairia falando pelos cotovelos sobre todas as faltas que cometeu na vida, isso se não caísse morto antes disso. - Yahiko riu da própria observação. Ele esperou que Sano dissesse alguma coisa, mas como este permaneceu quieto, olhando fixo para o Akabeko como se ainda não tivesse decidido se seguia ou dava meia volta, o garoto resolveu que estava perdendo tempo e resolveu ir embora. - Eu vou para o dojo antes que a feia fique mais zangada do que de costume. Você está avisado sobre o Akabeko.**

**Com um grande sorriso no rosto, que pareceu formar-se pouco a pouco, à medida que seus pensamentos iam clareando até formar um quadro inteiro, Sano respondeu:**

**- Eu entendi, mas o meu estômago fala mais alto. - disse ele fazendo menção de voltar a caminhar.**

**Mais atrás, Yahiko gritou:**

**- E como fica o seu orgulho de homem?**

**- Continua aqui, ora essa, o que esperava? - respondeu Sano sem preocupar-se em se virar. - Só que escolho quando usa-lo e, acredite, não será hoje.**

**Dizendo isso, apressou o passo até sumir pela porta dianteira do Akabeko. Na calçada, olhando para trás no mesmo lugar, ficou Yahiko, de boca aberta, pensando que se uma coisa era certa no mundo, era que Sano nunca ia mudar.**  
  
  


FIM DO CAPÍTULO 1

_______________________________________________________________________________________________  
  


Hehehe... Acho que a partir de agora, já vai dar para entender alguma coisa sobre o que aconteceu com o Kenshin. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo.

Sobre a Tsubame, eu não lembrava como ela chamava a Tae no anime, acho que de Tae mesmo, sei lá, mas como ela chama todo mundo de 'tia' no mangá - apesar de que eu não faço a menor idéia se isso é só coisa da tradução ou não -, resolvi deixar assim mesmo. ^_^  
  
  


Muito obrigada pelos reviews na última atualização a:  
  


**_Chibi-lua_** (como assim espera ansiosa para saber o que vai acontecer se você me disse o que vai acontecer? Hahaha. Não se preocupe, eu vou fazer o possível para atualizar mais rápido. Sobre a Lua e o Hemi, o que posso dizer além de ainda estou com o fofinho... *risada malévola*).

**_Hime Hayashi_** (hahahaha, não é sina não, o Kenshin tem um dom para lavar roupa, ele é o homem do lar. ^_~ Obrigada pelo comentário).

**_Dai_** (eu também estou feliz de ter publicado esse fic, pelo menos agora. Ele é muito divertido de escrever. Hm... dessa vez você está inocente, mas se fosse o Sano perseguido por mulheres... _).

**_Kaoru Himuramiya_** (o Kenshin está inocente nesta história, coitado. Você vai ver, logo logo, obrigada).

**_Carol Malfoy_** (fico feliz que tenha gostado do prólogo. As coisas vão ficar mais estranhas ainda. Obrigada por comentar).

_**Chibi Lani**_ (se tivesse uma vaga naquele porão, acredite, eu não estaria na frente desse computador. *sorriso maroto* Oro... estou continuando!! E sobre aquela sua sugestão, ainda vou ver isso, estou meio sem tempo... u_u Obrigada).

**_Sayo Amakusa_** (claro, claro, só EU tenho o direito de persegui-lo, concordo plenamente. Oro! O Sano escrevendo?? Não é bem por aí, mas eu gostei da sua idéia!!)

_**Pri**_ (hahaha, o Kenshin sofre na minha mão... Fico muito feliz que esteja gostando e, que bom que lembrou, quero ler mais capítulos de Rosas Vermelhas, por favor!!!)

**_Hikari_** (sí, pobre Sano, jajaja. Aún no sé lo que haré con él, pero estoy segura que prefieres que él estea bien vivo para lo que yo dije el otro día... ^_~ Gracias por el comentário).

_**Kisamadesu**_ (hahaha, pobre Sano, tão bem intencionado que ele é... Muito obrigada pelo comentário *advertidamente orgulhosa* =^-^x=).

**_juli-chan_** (sumida mesmo, heim? Ainda estou esperando ler aquele fanfic... Eu vou tentar atualizar mais rápido sim. Obrigada).  
  


Agradeço a todos que leram e, por favor, continuem comentando.

Até o próximo capítulo!!  
  


**Madam Spooky**


End file.
